


Getaway

by FluffyMonster



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyMonster/pseuds/FluffyMonster
Summary: Sungjin and Younghyun decide to hop on the last train to Gyeongju to spend some time together in their own little bubble.





	Getaway

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by Sungjin and YoungK appearing on Tour Avatar. They were so adorable on that show <3

A last-minute decision followed by hectic packing and catching the last train. Getting called crazy and cursed out by their friends was a minor concern for the happy couple. As the mostly empty train took them farther from Seoul excitement bubbled up within them. 

"When was the last time we did something like this?" Younghyun asked softly while catching his lover's gaze in the window's reflection.

"Hmmm... Our first official date was like this so it's been a while." Sungjin replied as Younghyun turned towards him. They gazed at each other with fondness.

Both remembered their first date when they ditched their friends in favour of taking a midnight train to Busan only because they wanted to go stargazing by the sea. Neither of them was exactly spontaneous or reckless but when everything became too much and they only wanted to be with each other, such a sudden getaway was exactly what they needed.

Just as the two stopped reminiscing about their lovely first date. The train reached the desired destination, Gyeongju. A walk to the hotel was mostly peaceful and they stopped more than once to admire the amazing night view. 

"Sungjin-ah, look!" Younghyun called out as they were passing a lotus pond and pointing to a glowing lotus flower.  
Since it was the nighttime the blossom was closed but it seemed to have a tiny light orb inside. 

"Wow. What could that be?" The older male mumbled to himself as both looked at the flower in child-like wonder and amazement. As they gazed at the magical lotus Sungjin got caught up in Younghyun's shining eyes and bright smile.   
"~You are beautiful  
The feeling of not wanting anything more  
Moments that only you give me  
Everything, everything  
Even the tears you showed me  
You are so beautiful~"

Sungjin's sudden singing startled Younghyun, he couldn't help but blush under the loving gaze. But despite the sudden shyness he still felt the need to reply just as melodically.  
"~Hi (hello)  
Every time I say hi to you  
It makes my heart flutter  
As we exchange those words  
We’re starting our own story  
Me, to you, you, to me  
We used to mean nothing to each other but  
With a hello  
You and I have finally become one~"

As the last notes left Younghyun's lips Sungjin claimed them with his own. The kiss was sweet and innocent but full of feelings though it was also a bit messy since both men couldn't stop smiling. They were in their own world until a faint sound drew their attention back to the lotus.

The Lotus looked magical but it was actually just a firefly that somehow got stuck inside the closed blossom and tried to get out creating a ruckus. So when the poor bug finally managed to find a way out it made the couple laugh at their once in a lifetime view.   
After that, they walked around a little more before feeling too tired to continue and finally settling in a nice hotel. 

"A honeymoon suite?" Younghyun asked playfully as he looked around their hotel room once they were settled in. 

Sungjin sneaked up to his lover and wrapped his hands around the younger's waist. "Yes. I thought it was appropriate since this is kinda like a honeymoon." 

They both giggled at that and swayed softly to a tune that only the two of them heard. A relaxed mood took over the room as the two swayed over to the bed and flopped down on it. A quick change of clothes happened as the two put on their pyjamas, then they were back to holding each other. 

"I love you" Younghyun mumbled sweetly trying to convey gratitude and appreciation through such familiar and important words.

"I love you too," Sungjin replied just as sweetly and with no hesitation whatsoever. 

A loving kiss eliminated the space between them as they pulled each other impossibly close. 

Sungjin's and Younghyun's love was a wonder. Their love was strong and some would even call it fairytale like. They have been together for 3 years and their love never faltered, of course, there were arguments and small fights but they never lasted more than 10minutes. Some thought it was because Younghyun was too understanding and didn't like to lose his temper. Others thought it was because Sungjin was completely whipped. While these things weren't exactly false those weren't really the reason for their almost non-existent fights and arguments. The actual reason why they didn't fight or argue was because they had amazing communication and trust. They were completely comfortable with each other and allowed their love to flow freely which in turn allowed it to grow into something magical.

Morning found them wrapped in each other's embrace as Sungjin was the first to wake up. He was greeted by his lover's sleeping face. Sungjin couldn't help but caress Younghyun's cheek, admiring the soft skin and marvelling at how beautiful the other looked. He trailed his hands downwards, caressing the younger's neck, shoulder, side, hips, thighs. Sungjin's hands caressed every patch of naked skin in admiration while slowly moving towards more erotic zones. 

As Sungjin's hand softly made it's way up along Younghyun's inner thigh the younger let out a soft sigh of content. Arousal flared up inside the older. Suddenly he wanted to see more, hear more and touch more, Sungjin wanted more of Younghyun. Softly sneaking his way into the youngers pyjama top Sungjin sneaked one hand to caress his back while the other went to tease pretty pink nipples. Younghyun opened his eyes with a gasp as his lover's hand that was resting on his back slipped into his pants. 

"Good morning angel," Sungjin muttered in a husky voice before leaning down to kiss the younger.

"Ah~ G-Good morning sunshine" Younghyun returned the greeting as the other started peppering his neck with kisses. 

They both were completely comfortable with such wake-up calls and both enjoyed the soft sleepy intimacy that came with morning lovemaking. 

It was already lunchtime when they managed to roll out of bed to have a lunch date and get some more sightseeing done before they had to leave. Later on, once they were already on their way back well rested and content they remembered their friends that they ditched and ignored for a whole day. 

"I can already feel Jae complaining my ears off." Younghyun sighed while leaning against Sungjin who was playing with their intertwined hands.

"Wonpil will probably pout at us for a whole week." He giggled back.

"Ah. Only Dowoonie will be happy for us. That's why he's the only one that will get a present." Younghyun grumbled making them both giggle. 

"We really needed this tho. It's been a while since I got to spend a day just with you." Sungjin nuzzled the younger's hair fondly as he replied.

"Yeah. I'm so glad we did this." 

Both looked at each other drawing closed like magnets.   
"I love you." They breathed each other in.  
"I love you too." A kiss made the rest of the world fade away and they were in their own world for just a little longer. They had but a moment until the train reached Seoul but it was enough because they had a magical getaway.

**Author's Note:**

> I used some lyrics from "You Were Beautiful" and "Hi Hello".  
> Hope you enjoyed<3


End file.
